1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to common gateway interface programs, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for generating a customized common gateway interface adaptor for a stored procedure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast growing popularity of the Internet and the World Wide Web (also known as "WWW" or the "Web"), there is also a fast growing demand for Web access to databases. These databases may be accessed by Web clients by invoking stored procedures located on Web servers. One example is a stored procedure that dynamically builds a Structured Query Language (SQL) command based on the user inputs from the Web client. The user inputs and stored procedure outputs are passed between the Web client and the stored procedure through a Common Gateway Interface (CGI), a set of commonly-named variables and conventions for passing information on the Web.
Typically, this involves developing a CGI program to handle the input functions for the stored procedure. For example, the CGI program may receive a HyperText Markup Language (HTML) input data stream, extract the variables in the HTML stream which correspond to the arguments of the stored procedure, and call the stored procedure with the extracted variables. However, each stored procedure may require different input arguments. Thus, one of the problems with using CGI is the need to write a new CGI program for each stored procedure.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for generating a CGI adaptor customized for a stored procedure.